


Family Matters

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrying his mate's pups sheds some light on Ishimaru's relationship with Daiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I suppose that I should feel some sort of shame for myself, but quite honestly, I’ve reached the point where all I can do is just laugh and type.
> 
> Pairing: DaIshimaru
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, talk of mpreg/breeding/pups
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dangan Ronpa or Dangan Fairytale

A faint gasp left Bunnymaru’s mouth as his hands flew to his bulging stomach. He was about five months along with Daiya’s children and already he was getting worn out. They were just as energetic as their father and the red bunny wasn’t quite sure if he could keep up with them. Not to mention, his body just felt so tired nowadays. All he wanted to do was just lay in bed and sleep until the day to deliver the cubs finally came.

But Bunnymaru knew that he wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world.

Feeling one of their sons kick yet again, Bunnymaru let out a soft chuckle before rubbing the skin of his belly. “Feisty little thing, aren’t you?”

"Takes after his mama."

Blinking at the sudden statement, Bunnymaru lifted his head up and smiled brightly as he looked at his mate, who was standing in the doorway. Daiya flashed him a smile back before walking into their bedroom, shedding himself of his clothing. The smile on Bunnymaru’s face grew as he saw his mate crawl onto the bed towards him, predatory look entering his eyes. Giggling happily, the red bunny reached out and curled his fingers into Daiya’s hair, pulling him in close.

Daiya pressed his nose against the column of Bunnymaru’s neck, taking in his heady smell. Ever since his pregnancy took, Daiya had found that his little bunny’s scent had gotten much more enticing. He really looked amazing carrying his cubs. The wolf growled in appreciation as his hand splayed across the expanse of Bunnymaru’s stretched belly. His smile spread wider as he felt one of his sons kick in response.

"Mmm…I can’t wait until our cubs are born…," Daiya murmured into Bunnymaru’s throat, nosing the flesh.

A shiver went down Bunnymaru’s spine and he chuckled softly. “You’re just saying that because you’d just want to fuck me until I’m carrying your cubs again.”

Raising an eyebrow, Daiya moved away from Bunnymaru’s neck for a moment to stare at his mate head on. “Would you not like that?”

Bunnymaru stared at his mate for a moment, just blinking. Although Daiya was acting nonchalant when asking the question, he could see the hesitancy in his mate’s words. He knew how important having a large pack was to Daiya. The look in his eyes when the red bunny had found out that he was carrying his mate’s children had nearly caused his heart to burst in happiness. Daiya very rarely looked that happy, that blissed out, even when he was around him.

So, he knew that after seeing that look, Bunnymaru would be more than happy to continuing carrying his mate’s cubs. Sure, he would have to go through the back pains, hormones, and constant mood swings. But…having a big family was a lovely thought.

Smiling gently, Bunnymaru reached a hand up and cupped Daiya’s cheek gently. “Of course I would want it. I would love to carry your cubs.”

Daiya stared at Bunnymaru for a moment before his broke out into a smile. He hugged his mate tightly before latching his lips onto the red bunny’s neck, sucking lightly at the patch of skin. A soft gasp left Bunnymaru’s mouth and he clenched onto the wolf’s back, whimpering softly. “D-Daiya…”

Instead of utterly ravishing him like he was expecting though, Ishimaru just felt Daiya nibbling and sniffing at his neck, purring contently. It was almost as though he was a big puppy right now. Although, given that he was talking about Daiya, that was to be expected. Smiling even wider, Ishimaru just wrapped his arms tighter around his mate, curling his legs as best as he could in his position around Daiya’s waist. He burrowed his face in his mate’s neck, letting himself relax against the strong chest pressing against him.


End file.
